Yu Gi Oh! Tag Force: The National Championships!
by KaiMichaels
Summary: The National Duel Monsters Championships in the United Kingdom has begun, but things aren't what they seem! The tournament has been created in a tag team format! Duelists will duel together, and not against each other! Who will win it all?
1. A Winning, Combination!

**YU-GI-OH! TAG FORCE:**_The__ National Championships_

_**Season One**_

**Created & Written By:** _$o Cal Val_

**Episode 1.1:** _"A Winning, Combination!"_

Our scene opens up inside a quiet local high school hallway with silver metal lockers on either side of the halls, a bell rings as the once quiet hallways turn to noisy hallways, as thousands of students are seen exiting individually classrooms on either side with paper flying around and laughter heard. We follow a young girl named Vicki Car-Michael, who leaves her classroom wearing a teddy bear made backpack; she has long mousy blond straightened hair and is appears to be quite beautiful though dressed in the traditional school uniform. She is reading some of her notes from class, she brushes some strands of her hair behind her ear continuing to read.

Voice: "Hey! V! Wait up would ya..."

Another girl with long black hair named Alyssa Jenkins, who also appears to be quite attractive is seen catching up to Vicki to the side of her. She taps Vicki on the shoulder..

Alyssa: "Earth to Vicki..Hello!"

Vicki snaps out of her train of thought with Alyssa waving in her face; Vicki then looks at Alyssa with a smile.

Vicki: "Oh, Hiya! Sorry, I was reading my notes from Ms. King's class! So I my homework actually makes sense, since half the stuff in her class makes my head hurt! (She laughs) Do you understand, what she says babe?"

Alyssa: "(Smiling) Yes, and no. But your one of the smartest people in the school, Vicki! So it'll be a breeze for you! Even geniuses struggle sometimes, hey look at me right? (She laughs)"

Vicki: "Me a genius? I don't think so."

Alyssa: "Vix! What have a I told you, negativity...BAD!"

Vicki: "(Smiles)..I know, but I can't help it."

Alyssa: "I suppose not!"

Alyssa looks out infront of them, as her facial expression soon turns to a less then impressed look on her face.

Alyssa: "Well, well..jerk patrol at 7 o'clock."

Vicki: "Huh?"

Alyssa: "Look..."

Vicki looked over to where Alyssa is observing, she rolls her eyes. An attractive young man is seen wearing a white & red sports' jacket, which all the athletic students wear to show they are part of various sports' teams in the school with his school uniform underneath, which consists of: a white t-shirt, black trousers and shoes. Danny has short-brown hair, which is gelled forward. Danny is talking to a few girls laughing, a little to himself.

Vicki: "Your right there, babe. If it isn't Danny Granger. I hate that guy."

Alyssa: "Ditto. Too bad, he doesn't hate you. Let's go, before he notices us."

Vicki: "Agreed."

Vicki & Alyssa look away from Danny, as they are not far from the school's entrance doors. They walk past Danny, but catches Vicki out of the corner of his eye and then tells, the girls he was talking to he'll call them. Danny begins walking over to the two girls, who have their backs to him but eventually catches up to them, before they leave..

Danny: "Ladies! What's the matter, no hello or even a goodbye?! I'm hurt."

Vicki & Alyssa stop walking, then roll their eyes and then turn around to face the young sports' star with fake smiles.

Alyssa: "Oh, I'm sorry, Danny. We didn't see you there, our bad.

Danny: "Right, sure you did. Hey, Vicki how are you? (He smiles at her)"

Vicki: "Fine, thanks. You?"

Danny: "I'm good. Did you hear about, Kaiba's new tournament, girls?"

Alyssa: "As a matter of fact, we did. I take it your be entering it, Danny?"

Danny: "But of course, I'm the regional champ, after all. So I have too."

Alyssa: "(Fake smiles)..Yeah, that's unfortunate."

Danny: "Ha-ha! Your a funny girl, Jenkins."

Alyssa: "I try."

Danny: "So, can I expect to see you there, Vicki?"

Vicki: "Maybe, I don't know."

Danny: "What? You can't miss this, Vicki. You just can't, I need some good competition."

Vicki: "Well, I have school work and stuff, you know like everyone else."

Danny: "True. But, this the first-ever, National Duel-Monsters championship! Duelists from, all over the world will be present. It's a great opportunity."

Vicki: "I know."

Danny: "Then, there's no buts about it! I'll see you at the preliminaries tomorrow, alright? Later."

Danny takes his leave, as he catches up with a couple of his male buddies. Vicki stands there looking down at the floor, as Alyssa looks at her friend with a little concern..

Alyssa: "Vicki, are you okay?"

Vicki: "I'm fine, don't worry. Let's go, I told my mum I'd be home by 4pm to help her around the house, so have a few things to do between now and then."

Alyssa: "Okay, cool. Don't forget, it's Friday night! So sleepover at my house, okay?"

Vicki: "(I smiled)..I remember 8pm, sharp! I'll be there."

Alyssa: "Good! See you tonight, babe! We can talk about the preliminaries, and what decks we should use okay?"

Vicki: "Okay, sounds good. Bye."

Alyssa: "See ya, later."

Alyssa exits the school with a jog, leaving Vicki by herself in the halls. She sighs, as she walks out of the school holding her folder flat against her chest with both arms. An hour passes, it is now 3:00pm in the afternoon as our scene opens up by the local riverbank, where high-school jock Danny is seen wearing a duel disk on his left arm, he has changed his clothes to a pair of blue jeans, a black vest top with a pair of silver dog tags around his neck showing off his medium build and is wearing a pair of black trainers. Danny is on the phone, as we listen in on his conversation...

Danny: "Ah man, I'm really excited about the new National Championship tournament, Kaiba has set up! New competition will do my game good! The preliminaries are tomorrow, I'm at the riverbank at the moment waiting on Dean we'll both going to a bit of training, before the competition tomorrow. Your gonna be there right, sis? Watch, your little brother kick some dueling butt like any champion would...Excellent! I can't wait to see you, it's been ages! Alright, see you tomorrow! Love ya!"

Danny hangs up with a smile on his face, a couple of shadowed legs appear behind him, behind each other. Danny turns around, after putting his mobile phone away. He looks up, then notices to cloaked figures infront of him at a safe distance. Danny's facial expression becomes perplexed..

Danny: "Err—Can I help you, fellas?"

A sadistic smile is seen underneath both of the figures hoods..

Voice 1: "You are, Danny Granger the regional duel monsters champion, are you not?"

Danny: "Maybe, who's asking?"

Voice 2: "That is none of your concern..we challenge you to a duel, do you accept?"

Both cloaked figures reveal black duel-disks from underneath their cloaks with smiles on their faces.

Danny: "What? Both of you at once?"

Voice 1: "But of course, let's see if you really are all that good!"

Danny: "(His thoughts)..This is nuts, I can't take them both on. It doesn't look like, they play fair. This is bad. I need some help."

Not to far from the riverbank, Vicki is seen walking down the path with a book bag she too has changed her clothes which consisted of a red tracksuit with a white low cut top underneath her tracksuit jacket wearing a pair of white trainers. She has a yellow back-pack on over her shoulders. She looks over and stops instantly, she sees Danny being cornered by two hooded men..

Vicki: "(Muttering to herself)..Danny?! What's going on? (She notices duel disks, then we enter her thoughts)..Duel disks?! No way..there not gonna gain up on him are, they? That's not fair! Especially, when they look like that! He looks like, he could use some help...but me & Danny partners? I must be flipping, crazy! I can't stand that guy, but that doesn't mean I like seeing other people being bullied like this! (She rolls her eyes leaving her thoughts)..He so owes me, after this!"

Vicki began to jog over to a worried Danny, as I stopped on the green at a short distance from all three of them..

Vicki: "Hey! What's happening? Who are your friends, Danny?"

Danny: "(Noticing me)..Vicki?! What are you doing here? It's dangerous."

Voice 1: "Who are, you?"

Vicki: "Me? Oh, I'm Vicki! Nice Halloween costume, where can I get one?"

Danny: "Vicki!"

Voice 2: "How dare you.."

Vicki: "Listen, I don't think it's fair you guys teaming up against Danny like this! So how about I join in on the fun, Me & Danny Vs. You guys, you game?"

Danny: "(Surprised) What?"

Voice 1: "I think---"

Vicki: "Think, what? You scared?"

Voice 1: "What?! No! Fine! Let's DUEL!"

Vicki: "Now, your speaking my language! Looks like, we're partners, Danny."

Voice 2: "You will pay for you insolence, little girl!"

Danny: "Vicki—I--"

Vicki: "Danny, don't worry about me! Just worry about yourself, okay? (He nodded)..Good. Then, let's get this party started!"

Vicki took off her back-pack, then opened it up pulling out a duel disk and equipping it to her arm. She stands up, then takes up a fight stance next to Danny. She places her dueling deck inside the duel disk, she then looks up at her foes with a smirk...

Vicki: "Game on!"

Voice 1: "(places deck inside his duel disk)..Heh, Heh! This should be fun!"

Voice 2: "(places deck inside his duel disk)..This shouldn't take too long!"

Danny: "(places his deck inside his duel disk, as he thinks)..I hope Vicki, knows what's she's doing! At least, I have a chance now..."

Everyone: "DUEL!!"

All four duel disks activate, as everyone draws their first 5 cards.

CHALLENGERS 8000

DANNY & VICKI 8000

Vicki: "Alright, ladies' 1st boys!"

Voice 2: "Very well! Go!"

Vicki: "(Smiling)..I draw!"

Vicki draws her 1st card, then looks at it before making her first move.

Vicki: "Alright, I think I'll kick things off by activating this..(She raises her duel disk, as the field zone tray opens)..The field spell card, known as: Dark World Summit! I thought, I'd fancy a change of scenery!"

Vicki places her field spell card on the tray, as it closes as everything begins to fade with the scene becoming darker with a large summit rising up from the ground behind her. It stops with a dark purple light shining bright at it's peak.

Vicki: "Dark World Summit allows me to discard a "Dark World" monster from my hand to the graveyard once per turn in order to call out, another "Dark World" monster from my deck as long, as it is level 4 or below and summon it straight to my field! So I'll discard, my Beiige: Vanguard of Dark World from my hand to the graveyard to call out my Brron, Mad King of Dark World from my deck in attack mode!"

Vicki discards her chosen card, then pulls out her deck and opens it picking out: Brron, Mad King of Dark World [1800/400] and summoning it to the field in attack mode. Next Vicki's graveyard begins to glow, as Beiige: Vanguard of Dark World [1600/1300] removes itself from the graveyard and Vicki places it on her in attack mode. The cloaked figures wonder, what just happened.

Vicki: "Confused, how the card I discarded ended up on my field? Simple, really..Whenever a Dark World monster is discarded to the graveyard by a card effect, then I'm in luck because it is then special summoned to my side of the field regardless of level or not. But I'm not done, because now I activate the spell cards: Dark World Dealings & Dark World Infirmary!"

She places both cards in her spell/trap card zone, as they appear on the field one after the other.

Vicki: "Now for the fun part, but allow me to explain my two spells here! First up, my Dark World Dealings allows all players to draw 1 card from their deck, but they must then discard one of their hand cards to the graveyard no questions asked! So let's draw, shall we?"

Everyone draws a card from their deck, then discard their desired cards whilst Vicki continues to smile to herself.

Vicki: "Now my other spell card, Dark World Infirmary allows every monster with Dark World in their name gain an extra 500 bonus points in attack and defense, as long it stays on the field. So my monsters get a little boost...

Brron, Mad King of Dark World [2300/900]

Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World [2100/1800]

Vicki: "Next, I'll summon my Scarr, Scout of Dark World in defence mode! And end my turn, your move boys!"

Scarr, Scout of Dark World [1000/1000] materializes onto the field in defense, and gains 500 attack and defense points thanks to Dark World Infirmary.

Voice 1: "Impressive. My draw! (He draws)..I summon Ritual Raven in attack mode!"

Ritual Raven [300/300] materializes onto the field in attack mode.

Voice 1: "Next, I'll activate the ritual spell card: Curse of the Masked Beast! Now by sacrificing 8 stars' worth of monsters, I can summon a certain ritual monster to my side of the field! But guess, what? My Ritual Raven counts, as the whole sacrifice! So I'll bid my feather friend farewell to summon this: The Masked Beast! In attack mode!"

The Curse of the Masked Beast ritual spell materializes onto the field, as it accepts the offering by absorbing Ritual Raven and following a flash of light; The Masked Beast [3200/1800] appears on the field in attack mode.

Danny: "Whoa! That's some serious attack, strength!"

Vicki: "No joke!"

Voice 1: "But lucky for you, no-one can attack you just yet till everyone has had at least 1 turn! So I'll place a card face-down, then end my turn!"

His face-down appears behind his monsters. As Danny gets ready to take his first turn in the duel.

Danny: "Alright, looks like I'm up next! I draw!"

Danny draws a card from his deck, looks at it then makes his first move.

Danny: "First things first, I'm activating the spell card: E-Emergency Call! With this spell, I can take any Elemental Hero monster I want from my deck, then add it to my hand! And I pick, my Elemental Hero Stratos!"

Danny's spell appears on the field, then disappears after he picks his card from his deck and shows it to his enemies. He continues his turn..

Danny: "Next, I'll summon my Elemental Hero Stratos to the field in the attack mode!"

Elemental Hero Stratos [1800/300] appears on the field in attack mode.

Danny: "Next, his special ability to activates so I'm allowed to search through my deck again and pick any Elemental Hero monster I want and add it to my hand! So I'll pick, My Elemental Hero Heat! (He shows it to his foes)..Next, I activate the spell card: Hero's Bond! Now if, I an Elemenal Hero card on the field like my Stratos, then I get a bonus! I can special summon another 2 "Elemental Hero" cards in my hand that are level 4 or below straight to the field, And It looks like, I do! So, I'll special summon my Elemental Heroes: Lady Heat & Heat! In Attack mode!"

Elemental Heroes Lady Heat [1300/1000] & Heat [1600/1200] materialize onto the field in attack mode.

Danny: "Also my Elemental Hero Heat's special ability now kicks in! For every Hero card I got on the field, Heat gains 200 extra ATK points for each one, including himself! So that means he gains 600 extra points, incase isn't your thing!"

Elemental Hero Heat's attack points increase to [2200/1200].

Danny: "Next, I'll lay a face-down card! And that's it! But not before, my Lady Heat's special ability kicks in! You seen during my end phase, you two take 200 points for each "Elemental Hero" monster on our side of the field and I count three! So 600 points of direct damage are coming, your way!"

His face-down card appears behind his three hero cards. As Lady Heat launches a fire ball at the cloaked duellists that splits in two hitting them both, as they lose 600 life points together.

CHALLENGERS 7400  
DANNY & VICKI 8000

Cloaked figure #2 takes his turn. He draws, a card from his deck and begins his turn..

Voice 2: "Alright! I activate the spell card: Trap Booster! With it, I can activate a trap card from my hand right now! As long, as I first discard a card to my hand!"

The Trap Booster spell card appears on the field, as the cloaked duellists discards his chosen card from his hand then plays his desired trap card from his hand..

Voice 2: "Now that's out the way, I play the trap: Limit Reverse! This trap allows me to resurrect, a monster from the graveyard that has less then a 1000 points, and since in a tag team duel the graveyard is shared by team-mates! I can bring back, Ritual Raven in attack mode!"

Ritual Raven [300/300] returns to the field in attack mode.

Vicki: "Great, another ritual! I'm assuming!"

Voice 2: "Correct, you foolish girl!"

Danny: "Oh boy, this can't be good.."

Voice: "Next, I'll activate the ritual spell card: Contract with the Abyss! Now, I can ritual summon a DARK attribute monster from my hand without requiring it's normal ritual spell! So, I'll sacrifice my partner's revived raven to call out: Demise, King of Armageddon! In attack mode!"

Danny: "Oh, no! Not him!"

Vicki: "Argh..."

Demise, King of Armageddon [2400/2000] materializes onto the field in attack mode.

Voice 1: "Nice work, partner!"

Voice 2: "Thank you."

They both smiled sadistically to themselves, as the cloaked duellist continued with his turn.

Voice 2: "Now by paying 2000 life points! Demise, can destroy everything on the field apart from himself! Victory is within our grasps young ones!"

Danny: "(His thoughts)..If lose all our cards, we're done for!"

Vicki: "(Her thoughts)..Not good."

Voice 2: "So now, we give up 2000 life points and destroy every card on the field!"

Danny: "Not so fast there, you freak! I've got a trap out..."

Voice 2: "What!"

Vicki: "Huh?"

Danny: "(Smiling)..I reveal my face-down card: Submissive Hero!"

Submissive Hero flips up and activates.

Danny: "See, whenever your about activate a special effect, this trap's effects kicks in allowing me to sacrifice one of my Hero monsters on the field to negate, your effect for this turn! So I sacrifice my Lady Heat to negate it!"

Voice 2: "NOOO!!"

Lady Heat is sacrificed, as the trap launches a sphere of energy and entraps Demise inside it stopping his ability. Elemental Hero Heat's attack power drops to: [2000/1200]

Danny: "(Smiling)..Oh yeah! That's how, we do it!"

Vicki: "(Smiling)..Nice work, Danny!"

Danny: "Hey thanks, partner!"

Vicki: "H mph.."

Voice 2: "Curse you, I place a card face-down! That ends my turn!"

A face-down card appears behind Demise, as the sphere vanishes now it's effect has ceased from around him.

Vicki: "It's my turn, now! I Draw!"

Vicki looks at it, then nods to herself as she continues with her move.

Vicki: "I activate the spell card, Dark World Currency! This spell card allows me to draw 1 card from my deck for each "Dark World" monster on my side of the field and I count 3! So 3 cards for me! (She draws 3 cards from her deck)..I activate, my Trap Booster spell card! So I'll discard, the spell: Dark World Corridor in order to activate the trap card: Dark World Vortex! I can only play this trap card, when Dark World Summit is on the field! Now by destroying, my Summit and paying 500 of my life points! every card on my opponent's field is removed from play!"

Voices 1 & 2: "NOOOOO!!!"

Vicki: "Sorry, but hey what can you do?"

Dark World Vortex materializes onto the field, as my Dark World Summit field spell begins to crumble away quite rapidly with a large black vortex appearing over my opponent's side of the field as everything on their side is sucked into the vortex and taking out of play leaving our opponent defenceless.

Voice 2: "We're defenceless!"

Voice 1: "And the worst part is, we're wide open to an attack!"

Danny: "Excellent move, Vicki!"

Vicki: "Thanks! Now for the fun part, I sacrifice my Scarr: Scout of Dark World to summon: Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World! In attack mode, of course!"

Scarr vanishes into thin air, as Goldd: Wu-Lord of Dark World [2800/1900] materializes onto the field in attack mode and gains 500 additional attack points thanks to: Dark World Infirmary.

Vicki: "I'd say, your time is about up! Attack them directly, my fiends! Show no mercy!"

Goldd, Beiige & Brron do so causing their joint attack to inflict more then 7200 points of damage between them. As the cloaked duellists fall to their knees breathing heavily.

CHALLENGERS 200

DANNY & VICKI 7500

Voice 1: "We'll still standing! Insolent child! Revenge will be ours!"

Voice 2: "Your pay! For that.."

Vicki: _"(Smirks)..Oh, please! I'm not afraid of you losers! So, you have 200 life points left, big deal! This duel is still over!"_

Danny: _"But, how? You can't attack any more this turn, Vicki."_

Vicki: _"Actually, I can! Thanks to Brron's special ability!"_

Danny: _"Oh, Yeah! Of course!"_

Voice 2: _"What ability? Tell us!"_

Vicki: _"I'll be glad, too! You see, whenever my Brron, Mad King of Dark World inflicts battle damage to my opponent, I can discard 1 card from my hand if I choose! And guess, what I'm going too! Because, the only card in my hand is: Sillva, Warlord of Dark World! (She shows her foes).."_

Voice 1: _"But that's level 5, discarding it won't help you!"_

Vicki: _"Wrong, pal! Or did your forget, what I said earlier? Whenever Dark World monsters are discarded from my hand by card effects, they can be special summoned to the field! And my Sillva is just the fiend, I need to end this duel! So I send to the graveyard thanks to my Brron, but don't worry his coming back as I special summon him to the field in attack mode, from my graveyard! Show yourself, my fiend!"_

Vicki's graveyard glows, as Sillva, Warlord of Dark World [2800/1900] materializes onto the field in attack mode and gains 500 extra ATK & DEF points, thanks to Dark World Infirmary.

Vicki: _"Sillva, end this duel now! Sillva Shadow Slash! Now!"_

Sillva attacks them both directly, and reduces their life points to 0, thus winning the duel.

CHALLENGERS 0

DANNY & VICKI 7500

The holograms fade, as Danny & Vicki stand victorious over their foes who inform them, they will return for revenge one day and run off in the opposite direction. Vicki deactivates her duel disk, as does Danny. As he smiles at her, then walks over to her standing next to her.

Danny: _"Wow, Vicki! You were amazing back there! Looks like, you didn't really need my help after all! It was all you."_

Vicki: _"(she closed her eyes)..Wrong, Danny! I couldn't have won this duel for us, if wasn't for your trap card..(She looked at him).._

Danny: _"Hey, thanks Vicki..(Continuing to smile at me).. I owe you won, if hadn't come along when you did! I'll be a goner, right now.."_

Vicki: _"Maybe."_

Vicki bends down starting to pack away her duel disk with her deck still inside into her back-pack, before putting it on over her shoulders. Vicki stands up holding her back-packs handles.

Danny: _"So, I'll see you at the National Preliminaries, tomorrow?"_

Vicki looked Danny in his beautiful brown eyes, then thought for a second then smiled a little to herself.

Vicki: _"You know, what Danny..I wasn't going to enter the Nationals, this weekend because all my work._

Danny: _"You weren't!"_

Vicki: "_But this duel reminded me of something, and that's how much fun duelling can be and just how good, I can be sometimes. So yeah sure, I'll see you at the preliminaries tomorrow and who knows, maybe I'll meet you in the finals when it comes down to it"_

Danny: _"(Taking her hand)..Now that's a duel, I will look forward too. Thanks for your help today, Vicki. It means a lot..(Danny kissed my hand)..Tomorrow, then._

Vicki: _"(Blushing a little)..It's alright, it was my pleasure. Tomorrow, it is. Take care now."_

Danny: _"You too, bye."_

Vicki: _"Bye."_

Vicki and Danny smiled at one another, as she took her leave walking away from him across the riverbank with the sun starting to set slowly with Danny looking on, watching her leave with him quietly talking to himself..

Danny: _"Bye...my love."_

**...TO BE CONTINUED!**


	2. The Preliminaries, Begin!

**YU-GI-OH! TAG FORCE:**_The__ National Championships_

_**Season One**_

**Created & Written By:** _$o Cal Val_

**Episode 1.2:** _"The Preliminaries, Begin!"_

It's the day of the preliminary matches for Kaiba Corp's newest National Championship tournament. Every duelist in Domino City is eager to get started, but there going to have to wait a couple of hours yet. So in the mean time, we join Vicki in her bedroom, she is already dressed is sitting at her desk looking through various duel monster cards in her hand. Her and Alyssa had decided last night that they would use brand new decks, since relying on their old decks may not be the best course of action going into a tournament, this huge. Vicki was smiling to herself, as she took and deep breath closed up her new deck of duel monster cards and placed it firmly on the surface of her desk and sat back in her chair. She looked at her new deck, then smiled to herself..

Vicki: "Finished! Finally, if this new deck doesn't get me to the finals then I don't know, what will! Danny's going down!"

Mum: "(Shouting)..Vicki, honey! Alyssa's here!"

Vicki: "(Shouting back)..Okay! Send her up please, mum!"

Mum: "(Shouting back)..Okay, sweetie!"

A few minutes later, Alyssa entered Vicki's bedroom through her door as Vicki got up and hugged her best friend.

Vicki: "Hey, you!"

Alyssa: "Hiya! So are you, ready? Did you finish, this mystery deck of yours?"

Vicki: "(Breaking the hug)..Yeah, I did! Just now, actually! I feel proper drained now, though!"

Vicki returned to her desk, then picked up her new deck and showed it to Alyssa.

Alyssa: "(She giggled)..Yeah, I know the feeling I'm a little beat too! But I finished building my new deck too early, this morning it wasn't long, after you left actually! I can't wait to show it off, and show Danny up!"

Alyssa pulls out her deck, then shows Vicki before they both put them away in their deck pouches.

Vicki: "(Smiling)..You know it!"

Alyssa: "Come on, we said we'd meet up with Dean and Danny at Clock Tower Square! So grab, your duel disk and let's skedaddle! There are duels to play, and a championship tournament to win."

Both girls laughed, as Vicki put on her dark pinkish jean jacket and grabbed her duel disk off her bad, then equipped to her arm, before they both headed out to the hallway with Vicki closing the door behind her. Meanwhile, elsewhere in Domino City we join up with Danny and his best friend, Dean Smith-Wright. Dean is also quite attractive, he has short dark blond hair gelled forward like Danny's and is wearing a navy blue Adidas tracksuit with a white vest underneath and sporting a pair of white trainers on, they both are wearing their duel disks on their arms. Dean looks at his watch, then looks at Danny...

Dean: "As usual body, there late! Why, can't girls ever be on time man?"

Danny: "(Chuckling)..Calm down, buddy! There be here! You feeling, alright?"

Dean: "I'm fine, really! I mean, I'm just so excited about today and nervous at the same time."

Danny: "I think, we all are pal! Key is just to relax, and make sure you have faith in the deck you have build. Be more like me, dude! Worrying is for the weak.."

Dean: "I suppose, your right! Your are the regional champion, after all..that takes some skill, I guess!"

Danny: "(Nudges his friend a little)..Ha-Ha! Your real funny, Dean! (Noticing Vicki, he smiles) There they are, see! You can relax now, buddy!"

Dean: "I am relaxed! Do I not seem, relaxed?"

Danny: "You really want me to answer that, buddy?"

Dean: "On second thoughts, how about no."

Danny: "Good, choice."

Vicki & Alyssa join the boys at the clock tower square center.

Vicki: "Sorry, we're a little late. Girls talk, you know."

Dean: "When, can you talk another time! This is a big day for us, regional duelists!"

Alyssa: "Dean, baby! Chill, okay?"

Dean: "I'm chilled! Really, I am. Oh! Who am I kidding, I'm as nervous as hell!"

Alyssa: "Dean! (She places her hands on his shoulders)..Relax, alright! We're all nervous right, V?"

Vicki: "(She smiles)..Who wouldn't be?"

Dean: "Well, tell Danny that! (He looks over at his friend)..His not nervous at all!"

Alyssa: "(Smirks)..Why am I, not surprised? Anyhow, swiftly moving on! Who's upgraded their decks?"

Danny: "I did. This new deck of mine should take me all the way to the finals!"

Alyssa: "Does that ego of yours, ever too heavy for that brain of yours?"

Danny: "Your hilarious, Alyssa! Really.."

Alyssa: "(She smiled to herself)..Why, thank you! I upgraded mine, it should get me as far as I hope it will."

Dean: "Well, I was up half the night fixing it up! So, if it don't get me far then, I might just have a problem. What about you, Vicki? You sticking to your Dark World deck?"

Danny: "Yeah are you, Vicki?"

Vicki: "(I smirked to myself)..Your just have to wait & see, hey?"

Danny: "Secretive, are we? So be it."

Vicki: "Indeed. Well look guys, we better get going the opening ceremony is starting soon, then the fun begins!"

Dean: "Vicki's right, we better move!"

Danny: "Okay, let's go!"

The four young duelists leave the city center and head towards Kaiba Land, where the championships are being held. Dean & Alyssa walk ahead slightly more of: Vicki & Danny. Danny catches up to Vicki, then stands next to her as they walk together..

Danny: "So Vicki, did you tell Alyssa about last night?"

Vicki: "Why, did you tell Dean?

Danny: "No, but I--Just wanted to know, that's all."

Vicki: "(Looking at him)..Relax, Danny. Your reputation and secret is safe with me."

Danny: "What? I didn't mean---"

Vicki: "Then, what did you mean Danny?"

Danny: "Never mind. Let's just go."

Vicki: "Fine, whatever."

30 Minutes pass, as the opening ceremonies are about to commence with all four duelists present and registered with the Kaiba duelist database. All the duelists have assembled on the Kaiba Dome stadium floor, as Seto Kaiba's face appears on the digital screen dressed in his normal white get-up and still, as grumpy as ever. Kaiba begins to speak to all the duelists..

Seto: "Welcome, duelists! To the opening ceremony of, the new KC Grand National Championships! And have some exciting and very disturbing news for some of you regarding, my little tournament."

Vicki: "What kind of news, I wonder?"

Alyssa: "This should be interesting.."

Dean: "Why, don't I like sound of this, Dan?"

Danny: "You got me, dude."

Seto: "You see, this tournament will be like no other tournament before! Usually, duelists would compete in single matches and work their way up to the finals but I thought, we could do with a change! Kaiba Corp is all about looking to the future, and I believe this format is indeed the future of dueling, as we know it! So this tournament will be a Tag Team championship tournament!"

Danny: "Say, what?! You can't be serious.."

Dean: "A tag team, tournament? That means, I have to rely on someone else to help get me through to the finals? Ah, man! This blows!"

Alyssa: "Wow..Vicki, can you believe this a tag team tournament? How exciting!"

Vicki: "..Yeah, absolutely..(Uncertain, alone with her thoughts)..Why, do I get the feeling I'm not going to enjoy this tournament too much."

Seto: "I can tell this is quite a shock for you all, but I don't care. This is my tournament, and what I say goes. Anyhow, now let me explain how this is going to work! You see earlier today, the Kaiba Corp mainframe registered every duelist here in my tournament, then it randomly selected pairs that I thought would work best together using, the personality questions I had you all answer a week ago, after my announcement of this tournament! And the results were very interesting, so you and your selected partner will duel their way through the preliminary rounds of this tournament in the A, B, C & D blocks! The winning & runner-up pairs will be entered into the national championships and once again, you will work with you partner to climb your way up to the National Championship and the winning team will be known, as the National DueL Monsters Tag Force Champions! (Kaiba smiles)..Now for the fun part, I guess your all wondering who your partners are correct? Well, wait no more! Here they are.."

Kaiba's image is changed from him to the pairings for the National Championships, as all three screens show the lists. Danny, Vicki, Dean & Alyssa search for themselves and find out, who there partner is..."

Alyssa: "NO WAY!! I'm teamed with Dean?! You cannot be serious?!"

Dean: "I'm with Alyssa! Heh, could have been worse!"

Danny: "I'm with...(His eyes widen)...VICKI?!!? Oh my, god!"

Vicki: "Kill me now! I'm with Danny!"

Alyssa: "Lucky, you!"

Vicki: "Aren't I, just? Why me!? Ooh! Anyone, but him."

Alyssa: "Vicki, look who else is in this tournament!"

Vicki: "Emma Rosenberg! No way, the Scottish regional champion! I hear, she duels with a deck of fairy monsters! She's tough.."

Dean: "Danny, look!"

Danny: "What, is it now?"

Dean: "Look, who else is signed up.."

Danny: "Justin Thompson, the Irish regional champion? Sweet! I've seen him duel, his good. Maybe, this won't be too bad after all!"

Alyssa: "It looks like, Bradly Jamison & Darya Mansfield! Are in the tournament, as well. Damn, so real competition! Finally.."

Vicki: "Yeah, there not the Welsh & Netherlands champions for nothing. I think, this tournament is going to be fun. I'm glad, I decided to join up."

Alyssa: "Me too. It's a shame, we couldn't be paired together, eh?"

Vicki: "Yeah, but hey make a pact right now..to get to the finals, no matter what! And get into that national championship!"

Alyssa: "I'm so there."

Danny: "Dean..."

Dean: "Yeah, pal?"

Danny: "Promise, your do whatever it takes to get to the finals! You hear me? We both deserve to be in that national championship!"

Dean: "I promise you, dude. We'll do our best Alyssa & I."

Danny: "Great. (He smiled)..Then, so will Vicki & I."

The screen returns to Kaiba's image on screen, as he begins to finish his opening speech.

Seto: "Alright now that you know, who your partners and what they look like! Find them, and then get to one another because the preliminaries begin in 1 hour! On behalf of Kaiba Corp & Myself, I wish you all, the best of luck!"

The transmission closes, as the pairings remain on the screen. As all the participating duelists begin to break, and find their partners so that the tournament can finally begin.

Outside the Kaiba Land's Virtual World building, Vicki & Alyssa has met up with their respective partners in: Danny & Dean. They stare each other down, not exactly thrilled with their new potential championship partners, but suck it up and get on with it.

Alyssa: "Look, Dean if I'm going to be stuck with you! You better not screw up, this championship for us! Or I will kill you, personally!"

Dean: "Alright, god! I get it, your not happy with me being your partner! I'm not exactly jumping for joy, myself! But, we're both good duellists, so the least we can do is try and work together, am I right?"

Alyssa: "For once, yeah! (Rolls her eyes)..Alright, fine! I'll give a shot.."

Dean: "(Smiled to himself putting his arm around, Alyssa)..See! U believe this is the start of a beautiful partnership, Alyssa!"

Alyssa: "I doubt it. I'll catch up with you later, Vicki! We're in Block C, so we gotta go!"

Vicki: "Okay, bye hun!"

Dean: "See ya Vicki, see ya Dan! Good luck!"

Vicki & Danny: "Later."

Alyssa & Dean leave together leaving Vicki & Danny alone together. Danny looks at Vicki, as the awkward silence continues but Danny decides to speak and break it..

Danny: "Wow..who would have thought, eh? You & me, partners..officially and all!"

Vicki: "(Her arms were folded, looking at him)..Looks that way. Look, I'm not happy with this arrangement, but if it gets us into nationals, then I'll put up with you, just don't get in my way okay, Danny?!"

Danny: "(He looked down, and nodded then up at him)..Okay fine Vic, you win! But stay out of my way, as well okay and hopefully we'll get where we're both suppose to be. We do make a good team, after all. Just look at our duel, yesterday Vic?"

Vicki: "That duel was just an inconvenience for us both, and that's it! Come on, we've got a tournament to win! We're in Block A, so let's head our starting arena."

Vicki started walking away with Danny following closely behind.

Danny: "Yes, Ma'am! Time to kick, some butt!"

Vicki & Danny start walking towards their designated arena, but little to they know not to far from their location they are being watched by 2 of the regional champions: Darya Mansfield & Bradley Jamison. Both these duellists have their arms folded watching them walk away. Bradley has dark red hair with a parting that stretches over his forehead with a small x-scar on the right side of his cheek dressed in a dark yellow leather jacket, black jeans and white vest top underneath his jacket along with wearing dark blue trainers, he also has a dark blue baseball cap on backwards. Darya on the other hand is dressed in, what looks to be a pair of jeans' hot pants, a red low cut top and long light blue hair that is straightened with a pair of dark yellow trainers on her feet. Both duellists are reasonably attractive..

Darya: "So that's them is it? The English regional champion: Danny Granger & the runner-up, Vicki Car-Michael..(She smirks)..Quite the powerful combination, don't cha thing Brad?"

Bradley: "I do..(His facial expression intensifies)..But they've got nothing on us, Darya. We'll crush them in the finals."

Darya: "Hear, hear. We just gotta make sure, we win the Block B tournament, so we can advance to the nationals."

Bradley: "Shouldn't be too hard, these duellists in this competition don't seem to be very skilled, only the odd few stand out. Come on, let's go. Block B begins soon."

Darya: "Right."

Bradley: "Soon, you two. Soon."

Bradley & Darya turn away, then walk off in the opposite direction to Danny & Vicki to their designated area.

Elsewhere in Kaiba Land, new partners Dean & Alyssa are almost at their designated area until, they bump into another team along the way: the team of Emma Rosenberg & Justin Thompson. Justin has his hands in his black jeans with his eyes closed, he has dark brain hair that is short and gelled outwards. He has a black plastic necklace around his neck and is wearing just red tank-top over his torso with a pair of black & white trainers, and is extremely handsome and well built. Emma on the other hand is wearing a dark pink skirt, a white low-cut top along with a short dark grey poncho on over her top and has long black hair, but it is tied up in a ponytail, she is quite pretty.

Emma: "So Justin, you & I partners! How cool?"

Justin: "(Opening his eyes)..Yeah it's alright, I suppose. I mean, I've watched you duel & all.

Emma: "Same here. Glad, we have each other as partners and not some rookie duellists or will wouldn't be winning, this tournament at all."

They both laughed to themselves. Alyssa notices them, as she smacks Dean in the chest with the back of her hand gently causing them to stop and look on.

Alyssa: "Dean, look! It's Emma Rosenberg & Justin Thompson, the Scottish and Irish regional champions. Oh my god, Justin's even hotter in person! Look at that physique! Emma is so lucky."

Dean: "(Looking at Justin)..Alyssa, his not that buff! I'm fitter."

Alyssa: "(Alyssa looks Dean up & down, unimpressed)..Your not that hot, Dean!"

Dean: "I am too."

Alyssa: "Oh, shut up! God.."

Dean: "Oi! Don't tell me to shut up that really hurt!"

Alyssa: "Quiet! Your annoying me! Let's go introduce ourselves!"

Dean: "Argh..Do we have too? God sake!"

Alyssa: "Yes, we do! Stop crying, like a big baby! Come, on!"

Dean: "(Alyssa grabs his arm)..Hey, I resent that! I am not, a baby!"

Alyssa drags Dean over to, where Justin & Emma are as they stop right infront of them with Alyssa letting Dean's arm go. As she admires Justin, then smiles.

Alyssa: "Hi, there!"

Justin & Emma look a little surprised, but smile.

Alyssa: "I'm Alyssa Jenkins and his...(She looks at him, then looks away quickly with a smile)..nobody!

Dean: "(Shocked)..What! I am, somebody! The name's Dean Smith-Wright, pretty boy."

Emma: "(Emma & Justin chuckle a little)..Your cute, Dean. I'm Emma, Emma Rosenberg."

Dean: "(Surprised with a smile)..I am?"

Alyssa: "Your joking, right?"

Justin: "I'm Justin, Justin Thompson."

Justin holds out his hand to Dean, Dean just looks at it unimpressed, then looks up at Justin.

Dean: "I'm fine, thanks."

Justin: "(Surprised)..Oh, okay..(He withdraws his hand)..Fair enough. So your partners are you?"

Alyssa: "Unfortunately, yes. Hey Emma, you want to trade partners?"

Dean: "Alyssa!"

Emma: "(She laughs)..No, your okay. The way you too fight, are you like boyfriend & girlfriend or something?"

Alyssa & Dean: "WHAT?! Not in a million, years!"

Justin: "(Emma & Justin laugh)..I'll take that, as a no. But you what, they say right?"

Alyssa & Dean: "No. What do they, say?"

Justin: "They say, if 2 people fight like you two do! That they really care about, each other."

Alyssa & Dean: "I don't care about him/her!"

Emma: "(Justin & Emma laugh again)..Anyway, we better be going! It was chatting to you, too. Maybe, we'll see you in the national championship since we're heading to the Block D, arena."

Alyssa: "(Smiling)..Yeah, maybe."

Dean: "Count on it."

Emma: "Bye, now."

Justin: "Later guys, good luck in the preliminaries!"

Alyssa & Dean: "Bye."

Emma & Justin head off to their designated arena with Alyssa & Dean looking on. Dean isn't happy at all, where as Alyssa is just smiling admiring the back of Justin..

Alyssa: "Vicki is going to be, so jealous! I actually met Justin Thompson!"

Dean: "(Folding his arms)..God, don't you ever shut up about him! Do you love him, or something. His not that great."

Alyssa: "(Smacking Dean on his arm)..Do not talk that way about, my Justin!"

Dean: "Owwwwww!! That hurt!! (Holding his arm).."

Alyssa: "It'll hurt a lot more, if you say another bad word about my future boyfriend! You got it! (In his face).."

Dean: "Yeah, yeah. I got it! Now can, we get inside already!"

Alyssa: "(creating a little distance from Dean's face)..Sure. Let's go."

Dean: "(Rolls his eyes)..Thank you. 'Bout time."

Alyssa then slowly walks into the arena with stars in her eyes thinking about Justin, as Dean just stands there looking on sighing to himself as he slowly follows in behind her muttering to himself..

Dean: "This is so not, my day."

They walk inside, as our scene begins to change to inside the Block A building, where Danny & Vicki are seen looking at a flat screen in the duellist waiting room, which shows the duel platforms where the Block A preliminaries are being held. Fireworks begin shooting off into the sky announcing the start of all for preliminary rounds, as the announcing starts..

Aaron: "Finally, the Kaiba Corp National Championship preliminary rounds have officially, begun! And I have to say, Bob we're in for one hell of a ride with some amazing duellists participating in this first-ever National Championship, competition! I can't wait!"

Bob: "That's right, Aaron! And just to name, a few of those duellists they include our very own English regional champion and runner-up, Danny Granger & Vicki Car-Michael! As well, as regional champions from across Great Britain like: The rough & tough, Bradley Jameson; The rouge that is: Darya Mansfield; The quirky and technical styling of: Emma Rosenberg and Duel Monsters very own pretty boy and Irish regional champion, Justin Thompson!"

Aaron: "It's going to be an amazing tournament, Bob! & Now, we turn our attention to our very own MC for the tournament the vocal charisma of DJ Jazz-Man! Over to my friend.."

DJ: "Thanks, Aaron! Now, why don't we stop all the waiting and get straight to the action! Can we have our first match-up, please! (A screen lowered itself from the ceiling onto the platform slightly still in the air)..Now, let's see which 2 pairs will open the championships for us! The Kaiba Corp mainframe will randomly select all the pairs in the Block A database and then, we're in business and the database has chosen...(The screen continues to run through all the pairings in the Block A tournament & rapidly speeds up and then selects the two pairings as they appear on either side of the screen)..The team of English regional champion & finalist: Danny Granger & Vicki Car-Michael!"

Back in the locker room, as Danny & Vicki look at each other..

Danny: "Sweet, looks like we're duelling first!"

Vicki: "Already? Wow..but who are we facing?"

We returned to the field, as DJ Jazz-Man continues..

DJ: "Wow! Talk about a heart-stopping opening match! As our home-town heroes take on, Cecilia Armstrong & Travis Danger-field! The first tag-team duel of the tournament starts in 30 minutes! So will the chosen participants please prepare the finishing touches to their decks now and make their way to the duelling platform! Thank-you! Don't go away, folks! We'll be right back, after these messages!"

Vicki: "Cecilia Armstrong & Travis Danger-field?! Have you heard of them, before Danny?"

Danny: "(He shakes his head)..No I haven't, so we better be on-guard!"

Vicki: "Aren't we, always?!"

Danny: "True. Come on, we better make our way to the duelling field."

Vicki: "Alright."

30 Minutes has passed and now home-town heroes: Danny & Vicki have taken their positions on their side of the platform, as have Cecilia & Travis on the opposite side. DJ Jazz-Man gets the all-clear, as the Tag Force tournament broadcast returns to viewers TV screens, as most of Domino have taken seats in the park watching the large TV screen, KC has supplied the people with and also people have in their living rooms..

DJ: "Welcome back, folks! As you can see, our two teams have taken up their positions! So let's get started! The team of Danny & Vicki Vs. Cecilia & Travis! Everybody start your duel-disks...NOW!"

All four duellists activate their duel disks and place their decks inside their duel-disks and draw their first 5 cards from their decks to make their opening hands, as we hear the following..

Everyone: "DUEL!!"

DANNY & VICKI 8000

CECILIA & TRAVIS 8000

Vicki: "How about, we just kick things! (Cecilia & Travis agree)..My draw!"

Vicki draws 1 card from her deck, then looks at it..

Vicki: "..Okay! I think, I'll kick things off with this: My Destiny Hero – Diamond Dude! In defence mode!"

Vicki places her chosen monster on the field sideways, as Diamond Dude [1400/1600] appears on the field in defensive mode. As Vicki continues her move..

Danny: "A Destiny Deck is your big mystery deck, Vicki?"

Vicki: "(She smirks)..Not really, but all we become clear soon."

Danny: "Okay, whatever you say."

Vicki: "Next from my hand, I activate the spell card: Malevolent Destiny! (It appears on the field)..Now for, it's effect! You see, If I happen to control a Destiny Hero on my side of the field, I can offer up 800 of my life points to summon another Destiny Hero from my deck, as long as it's level 4 or below! So I pay 800 life points to special summon, my Destiny Hero Dunker in defence mode!"

DANNY & VICKI 7200

CECILIA & TRAVIS 8000

Destiny Hero – Dunker [1200/1700] materializes onto the field in defensive mode. Vicki then discards a card from her hand to activate the special ability of Destiny Hero – Dunker.

Vicki: "I've just sent my Destiny Hero – Disk Commander to the graveyard to activate Dunker's ability, the 500 point strike! As it's name suggests, you lose 500 of your life points now! Dunker, go!"

Dunker does so and then kicks a ball of energy towards her opponents has it explodes causing them to lose 500 life points from their total score.

DANNY & VICKI 7200

CECILIA & TRAVIS 7500

Vicki: "Next, I'll activate the special ability of my Diamond Dude! I can flip the top card of my deck, and if it happens to be a normal spell card, I'm in luck because I can store it in my graveyard! (She flips her top card)..And look, what I picked up? It's the spell card: Destiny Draw! So, it goes to my graveyard now till my next turn. Then during my next turn, I can use it! Finally, I'll end my turn with 1 card face-down! Your move!"

A face-down card appears behind Vicki's two hero monsters. As Cecilia gets ready to take her 1st turn.

DJ: "A good solid opening move for our very own, Vicki Car-Michael! Now, what will her opponents do next?"

Cecilia draws her 1st card.

Cecilia: "I summon, Goblin Attack Force! In Attack mode!"

She places her chosen card face-up on her duel-disk, as Goblin Attack Force [2300/0] materializes onto the field. A spell card begins to appear on the field..

Cecilia: "Next, I play Double Summon! So I can summon another monster, this turn! So Giant Arc, your on! Attack mode!"

Giant Arc [2200/0] materializes onto the field in attack mode, a card appears face-down behind them both.

Cecilia: "I'll end my turn with a face-down!"

Danny: "Wow..so high powered monsters on her first turn!"

Vicki: "Not bad, I guess."

DJ: "Those are some high-powered monsters for her first turn! Our home-town heroes better be, careful! Looks like, regional champion Danny's move, now!"

Danny: "Alright, I'm up! Let's go!"

Danny draws a card from his deck, he then quickly looks at it.

Vicki: "Let's see, this new deck of yours, Danny!"

Danny: "As you, wish! (He smiles to himself)..First up, I'm activating this: (A spell card appears on the field)..My Deluxe Union, spell card!"

Vicki: "Huh?! I've never heard of that card!"

Travis: "I don't like this, neither have I."

Cecilia: "Yeah."

Danny: "(Smirks to himself)..This spell card allows to send 3 cards from my hand to the graveyard in order to add 3-Union monsters from my deck to my hand for the price of 700 of life points!"

DANNY & VICKI 6500

CECILIA & TRAVIS 7500

Danny sends his three chosen cards to the graveyard from his hand, then adds his chosen Union cards from his deck to his hand. Deluxe Union then fades, as it enters the graveyard.

Danny: "Now that's out of the way, I summon GX-1 Sole Matrix in attack mode!"

GX-1 Sole Matrix [1050/1050] materializes onto the field in attack mode. Two cards, then appear face-down behind Danny's new monster.

Danny: "Next, I'll end my turn with 2 cards face-down."

Vicki: "(Her thoughts)..Interesting cards, I wonder what else he has in that deck of his! But I'm sure, whatever it is won't match up to my deck's true power..(she smirks to herself looking at her deck, as her thoughts continue as she looks up at her opponents)..They don't stand, a chance!"

DJ: "Nice moves, Danny! Cards, I've never seen before! Travis, my friend your up next!"

Travis: "Okay, I draw!"

Travis draws a card from his deck.

Travis: "I summon, Soul Tiger in defence mode!"

Soul Tiger [0/2100] materializes onto the field in defence mode.

Travis: "That's all."

Vicki: "Alright then, no more waiting around time for some action! I draw!"

Vicki draws from her deck.

Vicki: "I summon, Destiny Hero – Captain Tenacious in attack mode! And switch all my hero monsters' to attack mode!"

Destiny Hero – Captain Tenacious [800/800] appears on the field in attack mode. Destiny Heroes – Dunker & Diamond Dude switches to attack mode. Vicki's graveyard, then begins to glow smiling to herself.

Vicki: "Since, it's my next turn Destiny Draw activates in my graveyard! So, I'll be drawing two more cards, if you don't mind! (She draws 2 cards from her deck, then looks at them)..Excellent! Next I'll activate, the special ability of my Diamond Dude once again..you know, what that means right? I flip the top card of my deck, if it happens to be a normal spell I can send it to my graveyard and use it on my next turn! So, let's flip!"

Vicki flips the top card of her deck, then smiles to herself, as she stores it in her graveyard.

Vicki: "Lucky me, so it goes to my graveyard! It's name, you ask? Why don't you just wait & see now, huh? Diamond Dude attack Giant Arc now!"

Cecilia: "What?! My monsters' stronger!"

Danny: "Vicki, what are you doing?"

Vicki: "Relax, Danny! It's all good! Diamond Devastator!"

Diamond Dude launches his attack towards the Giant Arc.

Cecilia: "Argh! I don't know, what your up too but Giant Arc destroy her hero now! Bone Basher!"

Giant Arc counter attacks and destroys Diamond Dude sending him to the graveyard, as Danny & Vicki life-points decrease by 800.

DANNY & VICKI 5800

CECILIA & TRAVIS 7500

Travis: "Looks like, your big plan didn't work! That was a stupid move!"

Vicki: "(Smiling)..Oh, you think so do ya? Well, actually thanks for destroying , my hero because now I can activate this! (She places her hand over her face-down card).."

Cecilia: "Her face-down card!"

Vicki: "(Her trap flips up)..It's called: Higher Calling!"

Travis: "Say, what?"

Vicki: "Higher Calling can be activated, when a Destiny Hero is destroyed in battle! And now, my friends the true power of my new deck can now be unleashed!"

Danny: "Oh boy.."

Vicki: "So now, I can special summon a "Supreme Hero" monster to the field, from my deck!"

Cecilia: "A what, hero?"

Danny: "What's a Supreme Hero? I've never heard of it, before."

Vicki: "So I think, I'll call out..(She removes her deck, then searches through it and picks her card)..Oh, yes..a favourite of mine! Supreme Hero: Dark-Side! In attack mode!"

Supreme Hero: Dark-Side [1200-1200] materializes onto the field in attack mode.

Vicki: "Quite the ghoulish-type isn't he? Well, you know my friend here hates not being around his friends! So, why don't I help him out a bit! If I give up, a 1000 of my life points! The second effect of my Higher Calling trap card, activates!"

DANNY & VICKI 4800

CECILIA & TRAVIS 7500

Vicki: "Every other, Non-Supreme Hero on my side of the field are destroyed and I'm allowed to replace them with the same amount of Supreme Heroes from my deck, hand or graveyard! And guess, what I have two other Supreme Hero cards in my hand! So Captain Tenacious & Dunker, your dismissed! (Both monsters are destroyed, and sent to the graveyard)..So, now I can special summon, these guys: Supreme Heroes: Perrikus & Tokkots! In attack mode!"

Supeme Heroes: Perrikus [1300/800] & Tokkots [1700/500] materialize onto the field in attack mode.

Vicki: "And I'm not done, yet..Hmm..(Vicki smiled sinisterly to herself)..Not by, a long shot!"

Danny: "(His thoughts)..What is up with, Vicki? I hope, she knows what she's doing or we'll both going to lose this duel!"

..TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. Power Packed, Duo!

**YU-GI-OH! TAG FORCE:**_The__ National Championships_

_**Season One**_

**Created & Written By:** _$o Cal Val_

**Episode 1.3:** _"Power-Packed Duo!"_

I stared her opponents down, as I had summoned three of my newest monsters to the field in one turn, which definitely took my opponents by surprise since they had never seen or heard of such cards before, even my own partner was as surprised as they were. I had an intense look on my face, it was still my turn and I was about to show everyone, just what my new deck could really do.

DJ: "Wow, amazing! These cards are all brand new to me!"

Cecilia: "(Her thoughts)..Whoa! This doesn't look good, their both using cards I've never seen before but I still has more attack power, then their monsters and we have a good defense as well thanks to Travis. There's no way there gonna get through to our life points!"

Travis: "(His thoughts)..These guys are tough, no wonder! One's a regional champion and the other is a finalist. Oh man, how did I ever think I could make it into the nationals with such fierce competition."

Vicki: "Alright! Since, it's still my battle phase I can still attack you!"

Travis: "What! Our monsters are still stronger, your new monsters' attack power is too low!"

Vicki: "That's what you think! My Supreme Heroes may have low attack strength, but they more then make up for it with their special abilities!"

Travis: "What? Special abilities! Tell us!"

Vicki: "Gladly! First up in, my Supreme Hero – Dark-Side! When he is summoned to the field, his special ability inflicts 400 points of damage for each monster on the field! If you include himself, my 2 other heroes, my partner's monster and your three! That makes 7! I'm sure, you bad at math! So why, don't I help you out? That's 2800 points of direct damage! Tough break! Go, Curse-Sealer!"

Dark-Side's eyes glow red, as he takes his scythe weapon and spins it around manically laughing to himself as he points his weapon straight at my opponents launching a black aura of power and engulfs them both. Travis & Cecilia yell in-pain, as the darkness leaves them they fall to one knee.

DANNY & VICKI 4800

CECILIA & TRAVIS 5700

Cecilia: "Ow..that...hurt..."

Travis: "Ah..man.."

Danny: "Vicki..."

Vicki: "What? It's not my fault, they summoned 3 monsters is it? So be quiet! I'm not done. Since Dark-Side's ability was activated, he is destroyed and sent to my graveyard. Bless him..(Dark-Side destroys himself, entering the graveyard)..Don't worry though, he'll be back soon! Now my Supreme Hero – Perrikus's ability: Once per turn, I can select 1 "Supreme Hero" on my side of the field, then during the battle phase only it's ATK points are increased by 200 by the total number of stars on my opponents' monsters have! Since all three of yours is a 4-star monster, my Tokkots gains 2200 attack points! Pretty sweet effect, eh?"

Perrikus's begins to glow, as auras surround Cecilia & Travis's monsters absorbing power. The auras fade, as the power transfers to Tokkots increasing it attack power from [1700 to 3900].

Travis: "What?! No Way!"

Cecilia: "This is going to hurt!"

Vicki: "You got that right! Tokkots, go attack Goblin Attack Force with Chrome-Magnum Blast!"

Tokkots jumps up into the air, then forms a large sphere of energy in his hand & launches it towards Goblin Attack Force and destroys it, as large gust of wind passes Cecilia knocking her down on her butt watching their life-points drop by 1600..

DANNY & VICKI 4800

CECILIA & TRAVIS 4100

Vicki: "Now, my Tokkots's ability activates! Whenever, he inflicts battle damage to my opponent his special ability allows him to attack again! But since, your lost a level 4 monster right now Tokkots's attack points decrease to 3100! Go Tokkots destroy her Orc with a second Chrome-Magnum Blast!"

Tokkots jumps up in the air again, and forms a second sphere of energy and launches it towards Giant Orc.

Cecilia: "No! Not again! I activate, my trap go! Hallowed Life Barrier!"

Hallowed Life Barrier flips up, as Cecilia discards a card from her hand to the graveyard.

Danny: "A Trap!"

Cecilia: "That's right by discarding a card from my hand to the graveyard I take no more damage this turn!"

Vicki: "(She smiles sadistically)..That's what you think! Because from, my hand I activate the quick-play spell: Supreme Conquest! (Supreme Conquest materializes quickly onto the field)..See, if I send a Supreme Hero from my deck to the graveyard, I can negate the effects of your trap card & destroy it! (Vicki pulled out her deck, then select her hero monster then sent it to her graveyard before placing her deck back in her duel-disk)..Not bad, huh?"

Supreme Conquest launches a beam of energy at her trap destroy it, as Tokkots's attack continues an destroys Giant Orc as 900 points are lost due to the attack.

DANNY & VICKI 4800

CECILIA & TRAVIS 3200

Vicki: "(Smirks to herself)..Your lucky Soul-Tiger is still on your field, or my Perrikus would have introduced itself to you both personally. I think that's enough pain for one turn, over to you Cecilia. I end my turn with a face-down card."

Supreme Hero – Tokkots attack power drops down to it's original, as a face-down appears behind her monsters.

Cecilia & Travis breath heavily finding hard to believe they lost some serious life points, last turn. DJ looks on in shock at how destructive, Vicki is being including Danny.

Danny: "(His thoughts)..Whoa! That was relentless..Vicki means business! But was some great moves. I better keep my eye on her from now on."

Cecilia: "My..move...I draw!"

Cecilia draws her deck, she regains her composure and continues her turn.

Cecilia: "Alright, your going to pay for that! I summon, Goblin Elite Attack Force! Attack mode, of course!"

Goblin Elite Attack Force [2200/1500] appears on the field in attack mode.

Cecilia: "Goblin Elite Attack Force! Attack Supreme Hero – Tokkots with Goblin Assault!"

Goblin Elite Attack Force charges towards Tokkots and destroys it as a result inflicting 500 points of damage to Vicki & Danny's life points.

DANNY & VICKI 4300

CECILIA & TRAVIS 3200

Vicki: "(Smiling)..Thanks for that, because by destroying my Tokkots! You triggered my trap card! (Her trap flips up)..From Beyond, The Dark Brethren! This trap allows me to special summon, a level 4 or below "Supreme Hero" monster from my deck to the field, if a monster I control is destroyed in battle! So, who will it be? (She opens up her deck) So many heroes to choose from, Hmm..Ah, yes! Perfect! I select: Supreme Hero – Tarene! In defence mode!"

Supreme Hero – Tarene [500/1300] materializes onto the field in defence mode.

Cecilia: "So be it, since my battle phase as ended my Goblin Elite Attack Force switches to defence mode. Next I'll play a face-down and that's all."

A face-down card appears behind her monster, as Danny get's ready to take his 2nd turn.

Danny: "Okay! My draw!"

Danny draws 1 card, from his deck, he looks at his newly drawn cards then nods to himself as he places it in hand a selects a new card, from his hand.

Danny: "I summon, my GX-Core 4 – Multiple Helix in attack mode!"

GX-Core 4 – Multiple Helix [2000/0] appears on the field in attack mode.

Danny: "Next, I play the spell card: Front-Line Base! (Front-Line Base appears on the field)..Once per turn, I can special summon 1 Union-type monster from my hand to the field! So, I summon: GX-2 Dual-Matrix in attack mode!"

GX-Core 2 – Dual Matrix [1300/1300] materializes onto the field in attack mode.

Danny: "Next, I'll fuse my 3 GX-Cores by removing them from play! To bring out, the 2nd strongest fusion monster in my deck!"

GX-Cores: 1, 2 & 4 all blast off into the sky and begin to dissemble and transform themselves into something different. Seconds later, the fusion is complete as a large star-like cruiser descends from the ceiling slowly.

Danny: " Galaxis 11: Survivor Matrix! In attack mode!"

Galaxis 11: Survivor Matrix [3500/1200] appears in full behind it's master.

DJ: "Whoa..that's one huge, aircraft!"

Vicki: "Impressive, Danny."

Travis: "It's so powerful! 3500 attack points!"

Cecilia: "Their decks are just, so powerful!"

Danny: "First things first, if I want to attack I must pay 500 life points!"

DANNY & VICKI 3800

CECILIA & TRAVIS 3200

Danny: "Galaxis 11: Survivor Matrix! Attack Goblin Elite Attack Force with Survival Cannon!"

Galaxis 11 retracts it long-nosed guns and releases 2 beams of power from them, which goes straight though Goblin Elite Attack Force shattering it to pieces. Danny smiles..

Danny: "And that's not all, when my Survivor Matrix destroys a monster in defence mode, the difference between it's ATK points and the defending monsters DEF points is subtracted from, your life points Cecilia!"

Cecilia: "No! So, that's why you attacked my monster and not Soul Tiger , because my monster had less defence power!"

Danny: "Correct! Sorry! So you lose 2500 life points!"

DANNY & VICKI 3800

CECILIA & TRAVIS 800

Cecilia & Travis both feel the pain of their lost life points with loud screams.

Danny: "But don't worry, the damage you take is added to our life points! As a little bonus! Heh.."

Danny smiled, as he and Vicki watched their life points meter increase from 3800 to 6300 (+2500).

DANNY & VICKI 6300

CECILIA & TRAVIS 800

Danny: "If I want my Galaxis 11 to stay on the field, and not de-fuse itself I must pay 500 life points to keep it on the field.

DANNY & VICKI 5800 (-500)

CECILIA & TRAVIS 800

Danny: "That's all from me, I end my turn."

Vicki: "Excellent moves, Danny!"

Danny: "(Smiling)..Thanks, Vix!"

Travis: "My turn! I draw! (He draws a card from his deck)..I activate, Tribute Summon! (It appears on the field)..this spell allows me to count my Soul Tiger, as 2 tributes!"

Cecilia: "Alright, Travis!"

Travis: "I sacrifice, Soul Tiger to call out: Wing-Weaver! In attack mode!"

Soul Tiger vanishes, as Wing-Weaver [2750/2400] materializes onto the field in attack mode.

Travis: "Next, I'll equip it with the spell card: Megamorph!"

Vicki: "What?!"

Danny: "Not good, his monster's attack points will double now! Since, they have less life points, then us!"

DJ: "Whoa! What a come-back!"

Travis: "His right! So, my monster's power becomes 5500!"

Cecilia: "Yes!"

Wing-Weaver's attack points increase from [2750 to 5500].

Danny: "It's stronger, then our monsters!"

Travis: "Also, I equip this to my Wing-Weaver! The spell card: Twin Swords Of Flashing Light – Tryce! (It appears on the field).."

Vicki: "Now, it can attack twice!!"

Danny: "Argh...we underestimated, Travis!"

Vicki: "Well, Duh!"

Travis: "I discard a card to the graveyard, and reduce my monsters attack points by 500 to attack you twice this turn! (Wing-Weaver's attack power decreases to: 5000)..Wing-Weaver! Attack Galaxis 11 with Hope's Light!"

Wing-Weaver does so, then launches a ball of energy towards Galaxis 11.

Vicki: "Danny!"

Danny: "Argh..I don't think so! I reveal, my face-down card! (He places his hand over one of his face-down cards, as he flips up)...Inter-dimensional Matter Transporter! So now, I can remove my Galaxis 11 from play, then at the end phase of this turn it returns to the field!"

Cecilia: "Not, if I have anything to say about it! Go, Solemn Judgement! (It flips up activating)..Now by paying half our life points, I can negate and destroy your trap card!"

DANNY & VICKI 5800

CECILIA & TRAVIS 400 (-400)

Danny: "No way!"

Danny's trap card is destroyed, as Wing-Weaver's attack destroys Galaxis 11 costing our heroes 1500 life points.

DANNY & VICKI 4300 (-1500)

CECILIA & TRAVIS 400

Danny: "Nice counter, but check out my Galaxis secondary ability! When, it's destroyed in battle I can special summon, the monsters I used to fuse it together back to the field with half their attack & defence points!"

Travis: "Argh!"

GX-Core 1 – Sole Matrix [525/525]/GX-Core 4 – Multiple Helix [1000/0]/GX-Core 2 – Dual Matrix [650/650] materialize return to the field in defence mode.

Travis: "So be it! But your partner won't be so lucky, because my Wing-Weaver's 2nd attack is heading straight for your Perrikus! Wing-Weaver attack Perrkus with Hope's Light!"

Danny: "Vicki! Watch out!"

Wing-Weaver launches it's attack and blasts Perrikus to pieces causing Vicki to cry out in pain, as they lose 3800 life points..

DANNY & VICKI 500 (-3800)

CECILIA & TRAVIS 400

Vicki falls to one knee, as does Danny breathing heavily to themselves. Travis & Cecilia smile in enjoyment, as Travis ends his turn.

Travis: "I end my turn."

DJ: "Took about kicking you, when your down! Travis pulled a surprise set of combos and took out nearly all of Vicki & Danny's life points! This could be it folks, what can these two do now to win?"

Vicki: "Humph..I can answer that! We can do, plenty! (Danny & Vicki return to vertical base)..It's my turn now, and I'm ending this duel, right here..right now!"

Travis: "Our monster has 5000 attack points! There's no way, you can win! Give it up!"

Cecilia: "Yeah, stop embarrassing yourselves!"

Danny: "What?! Just because you guys caught off-guard, doesn't mean we're done yet! Right, Vix?"

Vicki: "Right! As I'm about to prove! I draw! (Vicki draws from her deck, then nods to herself)..I activate my Pot of Greed, spell card! (It appears on the field, then shatters)..So I draw 2 cards! (Looking at her new draws)..Excellent! First, since I sent my Supreme Hero – Adva to the graveyard, when I activated Supreme Conquest it returns to the field in attack mode! Since, whenever it's in my graveyard it comes back during my next turn! So rise, my hero in attack mode!"

Supreme Hero – Adva [500/500] materializes onto the field, after removing itself from Vicki's graveyard.

Vicki: "Next, if I sacrifice it his special ability allows me to special summon, any monster from my hand with "Supreme Hero" in it's name! So later, Adva! I sacrifice you to call out: Supreme Hero: Thor! In attack mode!"

Adva vanishes into the graveyard, as Vicki places her chosen card on her duel-disk with authority. Supreme Hero – Thor [3000/1800] materializes onto the field in attack mode.

Vicki: "Thor's ability allows me to sacrifice, another Supreme Hero on my side of the field to destroy all your spell & trap cards on the your side of the field. And guess, what my Tarene is? Thor, Chaos Hammer!"

Tarene vanishes off the field, as Thor raises his hammer in the air as it conjures lightning and sends in the direction of Cecilia & Travis's spell & trap card zones shattering everyone of them including Travis's Twin Swords & Mega-Morph equipment spells.

Danny: "Yes! Alright, Vicki!"

Travis: "No, my extra points!"

Wing-Weaver's attack points drop from 5000 to 2750, her original points.

Cecilia: "Don't worry, we'll still survive! Her monster doesn't have enough attack power to wipe our life points out."

Vicki: "That's, what you think! Because, I have another card in my hand! The equip spell: Mjolnir, The Hammer of Silence! (It appears on the field activating)..This spell card can only be activated, when Thor is on the field! It increases Thor's attack points by 800! Making it strong enough to end this duel, right now!"

Supreme Hero – Thor's attack points increase from 3000 to 3800, as the hammer glows with a black aura.

Danny: "We win! Show 'em the drill, Vix!"

Vicki: "My pleasure! Thor, ends this duel and attack Wing-Weaver with Thunder Hammer Destruction!"

Thor releases his battle cry, then raises his hammer in the air as he absorbs high voltages of lightning and smashes into the ground below launching an all-out thunder blast straight for Wing-Weaver electrifying it with pure intensity and causing it's destruction. Cecilia & Travis let out one final cry, as the lightning strikes them too causing their life-points to reach 0 and ending the duel with Danny & Vicki, as the winners.

DANNY & VICKI 500

CECILIA & TRAVIS 0

The holograms fade and the duel disks de-activate, as DJ Jazz-Man starts to announce the winners...

DJ: "What a duel!! A great way to kick off, the preliminary rounds! Danny & Vicki, our home-town heroes are the winners! Congratulations, you will move onto round 2! Cecilia *& Travis, I'm sorry but we'll be sending you home! Let's hear it, one more time for Vicki & Danny!"

The crowd cheer, as Danny scratches the back of his head with a smile whilst Vicki just waves at the fans with a smile. Cecilia & Travis get back to their feet, as Danny & Vicki head over to their former foes and offer their hands in thanks for a a great duel and sportsmanship..

Vicki: "Well done, guys! It was a tough match..."

Danny: "Yeah, absolutely! Especially, towards the end. You've got great potential."

Vicki: "I would agree, your go far in the future! So keep up, the good work and who knows, you might become champions yourself one day..(Vicki smiles at them, as they smile back and shake hands with each other).."

Cecilia: "Thanks, Vicki! You guys were amazing! Good luck in the rest of the tournament."

Travis: "Yeah, you might need it."

Danny: "Indeed, we will. Later guys, take care."

Everybody break handshakes, as each pair goes off the way they came. As Danny smiles at Vicki, as they walk towards the entrance to dressing areas..

Danny: "We did it, Vic! We did it."

Vicki: "Yeah, I guess we did. But let's not get ahead of ourselves, we've still got along way to go..(looking at him)..But you did, Danny..(She smiles)..

Danny: "Wow! Thanks! You too! And I agree, we still have a long way to go, especially if the competition get's tougher."

Vicki: "Oh, it will Danny. It always does."

Vicki closes her eyes, as Danny looks on a little concerned but not a lot as they enter the dressing room halls with the scene fading out.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
